


Four times Zach and Eugene almost kissed, and one time Keith made it happen.

by RoyalHavik



Category: Buzzfeed The Try Guys (Web Series)
Genre: 4+1, Angst?, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 15:05:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16266683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoyalHavik/pseuds/RoyalHavik
Summary: “'Now kiss him like you mean it.'Zach automatically lifted his head at the sound of Keith’s yell and felt Eugene pull away from him. That’s not what was happening, right? He turned to talk to his sparring partner but he was already back by the two judges, face more flushed than three minutes of 'fighting' Zach had been able to make it. Huh.Well… it’s probably nothing."





	Four times Zach and Eugene almost kissed, and one time Keith made it happen.

  1. The Try Guys Try UFC Fighting



 

They had been planning this episode for a while, and he had known that he would be fighting Eugene as soon as Ned came in with a broken pinky. So he was prepared for the pain and humiliation he felt after three minutes of being punched, kicked, and tossed by his friend. Eugene seemed to be pretty hyped though, so at least there’s that.

 

He was pinned, yet again, when they finally called for the end of the match and his chance to finally relax. Eugene had that little grin that meant he was truly enjoying himself on his face and he was leaning close.

 

“Now kiss him like you mean it.”

 

Zach automatically lifted his head at the sound of Keith’s yell and felt Eugene pull away from him. That’s not what was happening, right? He turned to talk to his sparring partner but he was already back by the two judges, face more flushed than three minutes of “fighting” Zach had been able to make it. Huh.

 

Well… it’s probably nothing.

 

  1. The Try Guys Wedding Dresses



 

It was supposed to be a bit. They were all going to have “mini weddings” and wouldn’t it just be so _funny_ if Zach was lifted up so that he could have the “traditional” height difference. Only problem? Eugene ducked!

 

Seriously, what the fuck? He had been one of the biggest supporters of the idea to begin with.

 

At this point, all Zach could do was roll with it. After all they had already finished the whole scene with Ned and Keith, so they would for sure have enough material for the video.

 

Well, he knew that Eugene wasn’t the most tactile person, so maybe it didn’t have anything to do with him.

 

They finished their filming without anyone mentioning the weird missed kiss. And if Zach and Eugene were slightly more subdued than before, no one brought it up.

 

  1. The Try Guys Recreate Korean Drama Scenes



 

Zach couldn’t even blame Eugene for his reaction. It had just been the heat of the moment. There had been lot of close contact and heightened reactions and Zach was still a bit peeved about the wedding dress episode, so what better way to get back at Eugene than with a surprise kiss?

 

Yeah, he probably should have thought that one through… But Eugene didn’t have to kick him so hard afterwards! Even their “K-Drama Experts” were alarmed at his ferocity.

 

To add insult to injury, he went on to basically eat Ned’s face in their romance scene recreation.

 

So it’s not the touching issue… just Zach.

 

  1. The Try Guys Make The Ultimate Holiday Calendar



 

He had pushed his insecurities to the back of his mind for the past couple years. The four of them were friends, he knew this; they had done so much together and overcome so much that it would take work _not_ to be friends. Eugene in particular had overcome a lot of emotional blocks and issues when it came to his fellow try guys and Zach was proud!

 

So the world will have to forgive him if he thought that it would be fine for him to kiss Eugene, just on the _cheek_ even, after Keith did. But no, apparently they weren’t there yet… Maybe if he just tried the right excuse?

 

No. They had known each other for three long adventure filled years; if Eugene wasn’t comfortable with him now then he probably just wasn’t going to be.

 

 

 

 

 

**+1**

 

They had finally done it! All of their money is gone, along with their sanity and social life, and their office is a mess, but they had done it! No more BuzzFeed!

 

He was taking one of those mini naps that could more accurately be called a black, but who’s really keeping track at this point. Someone moved his feet off of the end of the couch but released them back onto a lap. He raised a hand in greeting but didn’t bother opening his eyes.

 

“Is your back okay?” Ah, Eugene. Unlike with Keith or Ned, he wouldn’t be able to distract him with talk of family or food.

 

“Nah. Just plain ol’ exhaustion.”

 

“Hmm.” Zach thought the conversation was over there, but Eugene surprised him. “Flip around, I’ll give you a shoulder massage.”

 

“Oh hell, yes.” He may be tired, but there was no way he would turn down one of Eugene’s massages. Like most other things in his life, the man was inexplicably talented at massages… maybe they could make a video out of it… like the facials but actually nice.

 

He resituated himself so that his torso lay across Eugene’s lap, and fully prepared himself the next few blissful minutes. As warm hands kneaded and manipulated the sore muscles of his shoulders he started to give in to his exhaustion once more.

 

Sometime later he was woken up by Keith’s loud greeting to Eugene as he entered the living room/staff lounge/whatever, “Hey Eugene, have you seen Zach? He needs to finish up the editing on his new vlog.”

 

“Shh.” Above him he heard Eugene try to prevent his awakening, “I found him passed out about an hour ago.”

 

“Uh-huh, and how did he end up in your lap?” Keith was quieter now, if more incredulous.

 

A hand started petting his hair, “I gave him a massage.” He paused for the type of silence that meant Keith was shaming someone, “Perfectly innocent, promise.”

 

“You know you could just ask him out. It’s not like you have a boss to get angry at you any more… Well Ned might lecture you about workplace conduct, but I’m sure Ariel will back you up.” _What?_

He waited for Eugene to shut Keith up like he usually did whenever someone suggested he date. “I know.” His tone wasn’t even surprised, just tired, like he had had this conversation a million times before. “I don’t want to make it weird though.” _Oh my god._

“Oh, it’s going to be weird.” Keith laughs, “But that’s just because Zach is weird. I’m pretty sure he’ll be all for it though.” There was another meaningful pause, “Isn’t that right, Zach?”

 

He tensed at the surprise address, but opened his eyes and pushed himself into a sitting position, not necessarily on Eugene, but nearby. “I’m not that weird.”

 

“Yes you are.” Keith replied before turning to leave the room, “Sort this out before I call in the grumpy new dad.”

 

Zach knew his cheeks were turning red, “So wait, if you actually do like me then why do you always refuse to kiss me on camera?” great more deflecting. Eugene wasn’t looking at him and Zach realized how not reassuring that sounded, “I mean, I like you too, I just… I don’t know, thought maybe you had issues with my lips. ‘Cause you’ll tolerate my hugs sometimes, and I know you don’t hate me completely as a person, but I don’t think I could do a relationship without kissing. I could give it a sh-”

 

And then Eugene was kissing him. It was a lot less pleasant to be cut off with a kiss than the movies make it seem. He might have bit Eugene accidentally, and it took a second for him to switch gears from rambling to kissing, but then it was good, great even, definitely worth the wait. “I don’t have a problem with kissing you.”

 

Zach was dazed, happy, but dazed. “Oh. Good.” He leaned in to continue what they were doing, “Wait, what was with the avoidance then.”

 

“I was worried I wouldn’t stop.” _Oh._ Considering how he was enjoying it, that may have been a valid concern. “And that you didn’t like me back.”

 

“I do though.”

 

“Couldn’t risk it.”

 

“Hmm.” He gets it, but they have lost time to make up for.

 

Unfortunately just as he was leaning in Keith leaned back into the room, “Alright, I love closure as much as the next guy, but we really need you to finish your editing, Zach. You can kiss your boyfriend later.”

 

And he did.

**Author's Note:**

> First fic, please let me know what you thought and how I can do better!


End file.
